Snødøping
by Valkyrie's Emblem
Summary: Norway's craziness is shown even more when he decides to snødynk Russia. It actually doesn't end horribly for him. (A sort of sequel to Snødynking, but can be read on it's own.)


**I should stop telling my friend ideas I have. She makes me write them.**

 **Anyway, this is sort of a sequel to Snødynking, however, you don't need to have read that to understand that. (It would be really nice if you do, though.)**

 **Also, the word s** **nødøping is apparently a different word for snødynking in another dialect, if you were curious.**

 **Disclaimer: This would be an episode if I owned Hetalia. Also, I wouldn't have made something that shatters your heart into little tiny pieces and animated it.**

* * *

 **Snødøping**

Norway watched from behind a pile of snow as Sweden rushed from a side doorway and hurriedly dragged Germany back into the conference building. _Please, you idiotic Swede. I border you. It's ridiculously easy for me to go snødynk you at any point in the winter. I'm not going to stop you from dragging your brother back to 'safety'._

He sighed, taking out his phone and seeing if Iceland had texted him to tell him if any other nations were coming outside. No luck. _Italy probably warned them off going outside, and then Germany not coming back convinced them. Why does he have to be so fast?_

Norway sighed again, only perking up (or as perked up as he can get) when he saw the figure walking through the gates.

Russia.

He smirked, reaching into one of his bags and pulled out a snowball, taking careful aim before launching it at the tall nation.

Russia managed to last longer than Germany had, which wasn't too surprising. The Russian winter was an amazing natural defense, after all. However, he couldn't hold on forever. Russia didn't have any real equivalent to the beauty of snødøping, after all.

The moment he fell to the ground, Norway rushed forward, stuffing the Russian's coat and pants full of snow, forcing his shoes off and stuffing his winter cap full of snow. He didn't even have to really think about it; it was practically instinct for him by now.

Once he was done, he stepped back and waited.

Only a minute later, Russia's head shot up. He blinked, staring at him, before smiling. "Ah, Норвегия (Norvegiya). So, you are going... what did you call it again?"

"Snødynking," Norway responded easily. "I thought you would know that by now."

"I always forget how you pronounce that one letter of yours," he said brightly. "Who have you gotten so far?"

"Let us see..." he said, pulling out his phone. "I have snødynked that annoying Dane three times, Prussia twice, England, France, Spain, Estonia, Netherlands, attempted to do Italy, Germany, and now you."

"Ah, only five nations to go before your record is broken," Russia said. "Do you need any help? I have the strange feeling that the meeting will never start now."

Norway was about to decline, saying that he didn't need any help, before he remembered an incident that a drunk England had told Scotland, who in turn had told him. "Actually," he said, repressing the smirk that wanted to break out on his face, "if you would stand by the gates and tell me if anyone actually shows up, I would very much appreciate it."

"Of course, comrade!" Russia beamed, somehow managing to get up and brushing the snow off his coat. "Ah, but can I have my shoes back?" Norway pointed to where they were sitting a few feet away. As the Russian put them on, he said, "Do not worry, I will tell you if someone comes."

The Nordic nodded his thanks, letting the evil grin break out once he was completely sure Russia couldn't see him.

 _Good. Now they'll be terrified even before they enter the grounds. This may be one of the best snødynks ever._

* * *

 **Snødynking/Snødøping: when people, especially kids, gang up on someone and throw snow on them, hold them down and put snow on/in their clothes, bury their shoes and fill their winter cap with snow. In the end, that person will be almost completely covered in snow and the kids will leave them alone.**

 **This is Norway's favorite winter activity. He does it every year and as you may have guessed, Denmark never learns.**

 **Also, I can see Russia being cool with this for some reason.**

 **Don't mess with Norwegians people. They're a little crazy. (In a good way of course.)**


End file.
